Problems?
by Glee Clue Rock 1251
Summary: Kendell is having problems the band, friends, and his girlfriend is he going to not do the band of is he going to be kicked out and sorry I have been writing and here is what you guys picked hope you guys like it
1. Chapter 1

the guys were still sleeping so mrs knight

goes" can you wake up the guys please?" Katie "

goes" fine." so she went to James and Carlos room

and opened the door and went to James and poured

water on his face then James did a girl scream Carlos

heard the scream and woke up and goes" what is

going on?" when he saw James wet and then started

laughing until Katie goes" you guys are going to be late for work again." after she said that they ran and got ready then Katie went to kendells and Logan's room and screamed as loud as she can when they both woke up and kendell goes" KATIE WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" Katie goes" you guys are going to be late for work again after the guys are done they then got in the big time rush car

At the studio

Gustavo then saw the guys walking in and goes" well finally you are here." Kelly goes" now we need you in the both they went in there and then sing and was dancing after they were done they went to the pool were Jo was waiting for kendell on the chair kendell goes" hey jo." Jo goes" hey so what do you what to do?" kendell goes" sat with our friends." Jo and kendell went over by there friends and they were hanging out when Katie comes up to kendell and goes " do you what to hang out tonight?" kendell goes" Katie I am busy we will have brother and sister time another time." Katie " you are always busy what is it tonight?" kendell " going on a date with Jo tonight and tomorrow we have the day off so I was going to-

Katie cuts kendell off and then goes" hang out with me?" kendell goes" no to play hockey and then watch a movie." Katie looked at him and goes" kendell you are always busy between work, friends, school, and your girlfriend when can you and me hang out?" kendell " we will ok." Katie" I WISH YOU WERE NEVER IN BIG TIME RUSH!" Katie then had tears in her eyes and then ran way kendell looked hurt what his baby sister said to him kendell was still looking at we're Katie was standing for everyone else they don't say a word and don't know what to say when Logan goes" kendell are you ok?" he don't say a word when Jo goes" kendell?" when James went over my kendell and goes" kendell can you hear me?" nothing when James goes" we will have to bring him back to 2J James dragged kendell back to the room and put him on the couch and Carlos had a idea and went to get a cup of water and poured it on kendell he then goes" CARLOS!" then calmed down and goes" what is going on with my life?" Logan" kendell are you ok?" kendell " answer this do you think if we were never in BTR this never would have happen?" the three don't know what to say about what kendell was talking about kendell goes" I know I been busy but I think I don't have any time with Katie." the three still don't know what to say about what kendell said when kendell goes" I have a idea." and goes" I am not doing...

A/N hey I know I haven't wrote in a while but here is the winner you guys picked and here is the choices you guys should choose

A) hanging out with Katie

B) hanging out with the guys and his friends

C) hanging out with his girlfriend

D) both B and C

And I hope you liked it and if you have any ideas tell me and if anyone wats to help just tell me and please review


	2. Chapter 2

Kendell goes" I am going to hang out with Katie and then I will hang out with you guys tomorrow it that on?" Logan" WHAT!, you what to hang out with Katie today." James" we understand that you too want to hang out but did you forget we were going going to hang out today."kendell" I know but let me hang out with Katie then tomorrow I can hang out with you guys tomorrow please." the three don't say a word when the three go fine. Then Kendell went over to Katie's room and knocked Katie opened the door then slammed the door in his face kendell sigh and walk to Jo and they went on a date when he came back and saw the three guys Logan looked at kendell and goes" did you forget about anything thing?" Kendell just shake his head no then James goes " like who hang out with?" Kendell goes" what are you talking about?" Carlos" you are always hanging out with Jo." kendell goes" you guys what I been hanging out with you guys too and Jo and i go to work and I am trying to hang out with Katie." the guys looked at each other and then James was going to say something when mrs knight goes" boys stop and I am going out of town for a while." kendell " when are you leaving?" mrs knight " tonight." after dinner mrs knight lifted the three guys looked at each other then James goes" kendell we are thinking about us not beening in the band or kicking you out." kendell"why." Carlos" you haven't been a good friend." Kendall you are saying i am not a good friend i am not a good friends really because listen to what i did for you i been sticking up for you guys ok i do more work and you guys get to say here and hang out with everyone!"The three don't know what to say then he walks out and to the pool and goes by Jo "hey." Jo" hey, what up?"kendell " the guys might kick me out of the band." Jo then looked surprise when kendell goes" I better go see Kelly and Gustavo bye talk to you later." Kendell saw the guys and they all went to the studio when they got there Kelly goes" guys me and Gustavo were talking and we are going to give you guys a break." Kendell goes" Gustavo are you going to kick me off the band?" Kelly why would you say that we are not going to." Kendell smiled and they lifted when kendell goes" why don't we play some video games?" the three was looking at each other then goes" fine." they then went back and they played video games when the phone ring Logan gets the phone and pushed speaker and Gustavo goes" hello?" Logan " hey Gustavo." Gustavo" we are not going to kick kendell out of the band." the three looked at each other when kendell goes" WHAT?!" the phone then died and then the three looked at kendell and saw he was pretty mad at them this time. Kendell don't say a word and went out and walked around when he felt a hand and heard" shhh." and kendell was knocked out I hope you like it I know I been a while and if you have any ideas tell me and please review


	3. Chapter 3

Katie comes in the apartment and saw the three guys sitting there Katie goes" Hey guys." logan " hey Katie." Then it was quiet no one said a word about kendell it's been a hour

~The call~

Carlos: hello?

Jo: hello Carlos?

Carlos: yes it's me

Jo: Carlos do you know we're kendell is?

Carlos: no ( big eyes)

Jo: what do you mean no?

Carlos: I haven't seen him

Jo: WHAT? I am coming over!

~End call~

The others looked at Carlos after five seconds Logan goes" who was on the phone?" Carlos " Jo she is on here way here." No one talked until they heard a knock Logan went and opened the door and saw Jo she went in the room and goes" you guys dont know where kendell is?" they dont say a word then Jo take out his phone and called

~Call~

Jo: hello

Cop: what is going on?

Jo: our friend is missing

Cop: what is the name of your friend?

Jo: kendell knight

Cop: ok I will be coming to get stuff about him

Jo: ok

~End call~

When Jo was done They looked at each other then they hear Camille knocking Carlos opened the door when Camille goes" why are the cops here? Jo goes" they are here? Then the cops came and goes" I need you kids to tell me what happen before he was gone." The teens and katie looked at each other James start "we were funny with kendell and then ran out." The cop thanks them we will try our best to look for him and do you have any pictures of him?" Jo handed him a picture of kendell then the cops lifted Camille then goes" you guys had a fight?" Before they got to answer the phone was going off Logan went and answer it

~The call~

Logan: hello?

Mrs knight: hello Logan?

Logan: ya mrs knight it's me

Mrs knight: where is kendell?

Logan: he is at a date with Jo

Mrs knight: Ok

Logan: we will tell him you said hi

Mrs knight: ok bye

Logan: bye

~End call~

Camille slapped the three guys Jo goes" do you even care that kendell got kidnapped?" No one said a word camille " i cant believe you guys." Then the phone rang Jo went and answered it

~The call again~

Jo" hello? (Jo puts the speaker on for everyone to hear)

... I have kendell

Jo: what?! Who are you?

... Yes, I am not telling you my name.

Jo: is kendell ok?

... I can't tell you that

Jo: ...

... If you want kendell back I want someone else

Kendell: (kendell take the phone) no you are not going to take ...

Review: I hope you liked it and when I did ... That means they did not know what to say and the other means the person can you guess who kidnapped kendell? And what was kendell going to say and if anyone wants to help me they can and review


	4. Chapter 4

After the person end the call the six don't say a word after five minutes Jo goes" why would somebody kidnapped kendell." James goes" we better tell Gustavo." Logan " can you girls watch Katie?" The two girls goes" yes." The three lifted when they went to the lobby and heeard there names being called they saw mr bitter and went over by him mr bitter " why where the cops here?" Carlos" kendell got kidnaped." Mr bitter " o." Then they went to the studio when they got there Kelly goes" where is kendell?" The three looked at each other then Carlos goes" he got kidnaped." Kelly don't say a word until Gustavo goes" where is the leader dog?" The three goes" DON'T CALL KENDELL that!" Kelly " what is going on with you guys?" James" we might kick him out of the band." Gustavo " WHAT?" The three jumped from the scream and Kelly goes" why are you acting like this?" Logan" what do you mean?" Gustavo" you are acting like he is not your friend and glad he is kidnaped and glad that he is kidnaped. No one said a word until the three ran out of the studio when they got back to the apartment and The girls were hanging out

~after after a year ~

Kendell has been gone for a year Jo and Camille are having a hard and Kelly and Gustavo was trying to have the guys keep sing but it was not working will so they stopped for like three months ago

~kendell's pov:

I am in a basement I don't know who kidnaped me but the person sounds like I know the person but how long was i in here a week, three months i dont know

The apartment was quiet the guys just sat there and no one said anything the four have a mix emotions and don't know if they are angry or sad

please review


	5. Chapter 5

Kendell pov:

I been kidnaped for maybe one week or longer I don't even know I have lost count of how long i been in here really need to get out of here when he heard foot steps the person came and goes" hello kendell." Kendell don't say a word about it at all when the person dropped kendell's food and it spilled then the person went up stairs

No ones pov:

Jo and Camille were siting by the pool Jo just can't stop think of where kendell is Camille goes" Jo are you listing?" Jo" ya I was listen." Camille " Jo I know you are talking of kendell don't worry the cops will find him." It was then quiet after five minutes Katie just sat there taking to her friends Camille goes" how is Katie like this?, she don't miss her brother or the guys." Jo goes" I am going to talk to Katie ." Then Jo started walking over my Katie Jo " Katie can I talk to you?" Katie just looked at her then goes " sure." When her friends then walked away Katie" so Jo what do you what to talk about?" Jo" kendell." Katie" I don't even want to talk about him." Jo" Katie why?, I know you are mad at him but Katie he took care of you and your mom when your dad left who helped u?" Katie " kendell." Jo" see he was there with you the whole time and watched you grow up and you and him will have sometime with you Katie just sat there and looked down and had tears coming down Jo hugged her and would say its ok Sh after Katie calm down Jo goes" now it's time to go and talk to the guys


	6. Chapter 6

After the talk to Katie she was then crying Jo calmed her down and then she went to go looking for the guys when she went to the pool she saw the guys laying there on the chairs Jo went over by the guys and goes " we need to talk." The three looked at each other then James goes" what do we need to talk about how cute I look?" Jo just rolls her eyes then goes" ken before she got to finish Logan goes" we are not going to talk about that!" Jo then goes" do you know when I want on a first date with him I asked how are your friends he would always would say " they are always crazy but they are my brothers and I love them." The three just looked at her they don't believe it at all Jo goes" you guys are my best friends and kendell is my boyfriend do you remember when I first came here?" Carlos goes" ya I remember that kendell couldn't stop looking at you when we tried talking to him." Logan goes" o remember that we were talking about something when he wasn't listening." James" then goes" we had to get you two together." Jo goes" see you guys had a good time with each other from when you were young and for now on." The three looked at her and don't know what to say about it then Katie pops out of no where James" where did you come from?" Katie" hiding from mrs bitters." The three" Katie!" Mrs bitters" KATIE!" When bitters lifted Logan goes" what did you do this time?" Katie" who I did paint booms." The five laughed the. Carlos goes" you are like your brother." Katie" looked at Carlos and goes" I know I am." Jo smiled James goes" I guess your right he must of had a lot of things to do." Jo goes" ya he did he was going to go on a date with me, go to the hockey game with you guys, hang out with Katie, and then had to do something with Gustavo and Kelly." The four looked at her like what. She looked at them and goes " ya that is why he was going to see if you guys can do that stuff the next day." No one said a word after five minutes Logan take his phone then tried calling kendell but got nothing another minute James goes" did the cops find anything about kendell?" Jo shakes her head the others looked down when logan goes " we should go and find him who is with me? No one said a word after five minutes they were all in so Logan goes" Jo and Katie I think you should say here and we will go and find him." Jo goes" ok after the guys lifted and then Jo and Katie went the apartment

Where kendell is:

Kendell was still in the basement and his phone was died so he got up and then went up on the stairs and went tried to find the phone when he found one he then called the police

The call

The police: hello?

Kendell: h h hello? Pppolice tttthis iis k kendell knight and I need help please (that kendell fell and was knocked out)

The police: hello kendell?

Then hung up

After the call

The police then tried to track down where the phone call was coming from

The three guys

They went to the park and found nothing then they went to the hockey place and found a piece of paper that saids ...

Sorry I take long so I hope you like it please review


	7. Chapter 7

The note saids at the old house so they then went and tried to find it when they were looking for the old house when they heard a scream the guys ran went to hide they knew it was kendell after the person lifted they went through the window and went over to kendell to see he was in so much pain and they saw blood on him it was quite for five seconds when Carlos goes" kendell?" All three of them can tell he was unconscious so they don't say a word when they heard footsteps the guy came down and saw the three and started beating them up they all started fighting when they heard the police the guy hurt the three and that was when the police came and took the guy and the paramedics came down and took Logan before he went outside he looked at his friends and saw they were unconscious and saw they were getting taking out while trying to look at his friends he saw black spots coming he was going into unconscious the last thing he heard was his name being called by someone and everything went black

-The Palm Woods

Katie, Jo , and Camille where waiting for any signs to see if the guys are ok when there was a call Jo answered

The call

The hospital: is this mrs knight?

Jo: no but can u tell me?

The hospital: I have Logan, James, Carlos,and kendell in the hospital we need u to come in

Jo: k we well be there

After the call

Katie and Camille looked at Jo After five minutes Camille goes" we'll who was that?" Jo goes" we have to go I will tell u on the way." They got there shoes then went in the BTR car and drove to the hospital they were all scared they don't say a word all the way to the hospital when they got there they went to the nurse Katie goes" kendell knight, Logan, James, and Carlos." The nurse goes" they are getting checked by the doctor well be here when he is done well come out." After like five minutes the doctor came out and goes" Logan, James, Carlos, and kendell." The three stood up and Katie goes" how are they?" The doctor" Logan, Carlos, and James have buries and kendell has broken ribs and he is in coma Camille goes" can we see them?" The doctor goes" yes you can James, Carlos, and Logan is in room 124 and kendell is in the ICU room 451." Katie goes" thank you to the doctor then looked at Camille and Jo and goes " I am going to go in kendell's room." Jo then goes " me and Camille are going in by the others." They went in different rooms.

-The three guys-

Camille and Jo stopped at the door and looked at each other then Camille went in and they saw the three guys were unconscious

Camille goes" when do you thank they will wake up?" Jo" I don't know." Camille " should we call Gustavo and Kelly?" Jo " ya we need to call Gustavo, Kelly, and mrs knight." Jo went to call mrs knight

The call

Mrs knight: hello?

Jo: hi mrs knight

Mrs knight: Jo?

Jo: ya it's me

Mrs knight: Jo is something wrong?

Jo: ya the guys are in hospital

Mrs knight: are they ok?"

Jo: Carlos,James, and Logan are just buried and kendell is in coma

Mrs knight : I will try to come home as so as I can can you keep me updated?

Jo: ya

Mrs knight: bye

Jo: bye

After the call

Jo went in the room Camille goes" we'll?" Jo" mrs knight will try to come home." Jo and Camille were both looking at each other and thinking the same thing I hope the guys are ok

Sorry I take long so I hope you like it please review


	8. Chapter 8

-After three week-

Katie won't leave kendell's side and Jo and Camille were by the three guys Jo told what is going on for the guys and no one said a word when they heard something they looked at the guys and saw they woke up Camille smiled and goes" hey you guys do you remember anything?" The three looked at each other and goes" ya." then no one said a word after five minutes Carlos goes" how is kendell?" The girls looked at each other then Jo goes" he is in coma." The guys don't say a word when James goes" where is Katie?" Camille goes" she never lifted kendell's side." They don't see Jo leave the room minutes after the doctor and Jo came In and the doctor went and checked on the three guys after the doctor lifted there was a knock on the door and there was Katie the guys smiled she smiled back and ran to them and gave them a hug and started crying and all five was trying to help her then she fell a sleep and so did the guys Camille and Jo sat there the next day there was a knock on the door mrs knight walked in and saw the five kids sleeping she smiled and saw the nurse come in mrs knight goes to the nurse can they see kendell?" The nurse goes" sure." Mrs knight " thank you." Then the nurse checked the guys and then lifted the room Jo woke up and saw mrs knight and goes" mrs knight?" Mrs knight " hey Jo ." Then Camille woke and then The three guys woke up and smiled then Katie saw mrs knight and ran and hugged her mom after the hug mrs knight goes" we can see kendell if u guys want too." Jo, Camille, and Katie looked at the guys and the guys looked at each other then James goes" I will go." They then looked at Logan and Carlos Katie goes" well are you or not?" They looked and they both said " yes." Mrs knight, Jo, and Camille helped the three guys and they went to kendell's room Katie opened the door and they saw kendell laying there mrs knight went over by him and took kendell's hand Jo, Camille, and Katie wheeled the three over to where kendell was laying no one was talking to each other There was a knock on the door the door opened and there was Gustavo and Kelly they went over by them and saw the guys in wheel chairs and kendell laying there Kelly goes" who kidnapped kendell?" Everyone in the room but Gustavo" it was hawk." Gustavo and Kelly don't say a word mrs knight goes" we better get you guys back in bed." The three knew not to fight about that so they then they were getting wheeled to the door when they heard something they turned around and saw

I hope you like it please review


	9. Chapter 9

Kendells pov:

The woman went over by Kendell and goes" how are you feeling?" Kendell looked at the others at the door and a woman by him asking how is he feeling he goes to the woman " I am sorry but who are you? He saw the woman and the people by the door look really sad when the woman said to the people who were by the door to get a doctor the girl that looks cute went out the room after five minutes the girl and the doctor walked in and goes" can I check him?" Everyone lifted and the doctor goes" what is your name?" Kendell tried to think but just goes" I don't know then the doctor ask what is his moms and sisters and friends but he don't know any answer to the questions after that the doctor tthe doctor ask then the doctor went to the others

~in the hall way~

Katie goes" why don't kendell remember us?" Logan goes" don't worry he will be fine." The doctor came out and mrs knight goes" what is wrong with him?" The doctor" kendell has memory lost and Logan, James, and Carlos you guys get to leave in two days Kendell has two weeks mrs knight " what can we do to get his memory back?" The doctor" tell him who you are." The doctor lifted and then mrs knight goes" boys I think you should go back in your room and you can come tomorrow." The guys shake there heads Jo and Camille took the three guys in there room Katie stayed by mrs knight and Kelly goes" we will come back tomorrow." Then they lifted mrs knight and Katie went in the room mrs knight goes" hey kendell I am your mom." Katie goes" and I am your sister." Kendell gave them a small smile then kendell hugged so called mom and so sister mrs knight goes" go to sleep." When she looked down she saw kendell asleep

~the next day and in the guys room~

The three guys were up Logan looked at Jo and saw how sad she was Logan looked at James and they both can see Jo really sad Camille and Jo helped the guys in the wheelchairs and went in kendell's room and saw him with Gustavo, Kelly, mrs knight, and Katie they went over by kendell when Jo goes" hey I am your friend." James " I am and the other guys next to me are your friends." Kendell goes" cool so did you say your Gustavo?" Gustavo" ya I am and I have something to show you." Everyone looked at Gustavo then at kendell they don't know what to say when kelly went over to mrs knight and whisper "it is ok if we play the BTR cd?" Mrs knight shakes her head yes then Kelly then goes over by the tv and put in the cd

~The music is playing~

Kendell looked around to see the others were giving each a smile smile to each other

~ music done~

Kendell goes " who was singing?" Everyone was looking at each other when Logan goes" James, Carlos, and me are singing." Kendell looked at them then goes" who is the four person I heard four people." Everyone looked at each other then Katie goes" that is you." Kendell had a surprise look on his face and he don't know what to say after five minutes kendell goes" wait I am a singing?" They looked at each other when mrs knight goes over to kendell and goes" you do sing." Katie" you sing when I have a hard time going to sleep and when you sing in the car too." Everyone but kendell smiled Jo goes" you are in BTR." Kendell " how did we become big time rush?" They looked at each other when Carlos goes" it started like this."

Review please?


	10. Chapter 10

Carlos pov:

We were at school and you were thinking of drowning the girls hockey team field and I agree and Logan was talking in math like he always do and James like always talking about his dream after James would ask what we are doing

Logan pov:

You told James what we are doing and he joined you, and Carlos then you guys looked at me

James:

And Logan who always saids I need new friends what we are trying to say is you got us here kendell

No one pov:

Kendell goes" so I sing and I play hockey?" Everyone looked at kendell when Katie goes" yes you sing on big time rush and you play hockey." The doctor came in and goes" kendell you can leave your mom signed papers." Everyone smiled kendell got up and James handed him his clothes after changing they got in there cars Gustavo and Kelly went to the studio everyone else went to the palms woods everyone at the palms woods was looked at kendell they went to 2J kendell was looking around Jo goes" do you want to see the palms woods?" Kendell shakes his head yes Jo and kendell went around and then after the tour around the palms wood after the tour they went to the pool where the guys were Carlos then goes" do you remember anything?" Kendell goes" no sorry." Logan goes" don't be sorry anyway we are going to give you a tour of the studio." Kendell went with the guys in the studios after the tour kendell still don't remember anything Gustavo and Kelly saw the guys and went over Kelly then goes" do you remember anything." Kendell shakes his head no after they went back to the pool Jett came and goes" hey I heard you lost your memory." Kendell" who is that?" James" he is Jett." After a while the guys went up to 2J and played video games and helped kendell mrs knight wishs her son remember that night Logan showed kendell were he sleeps and then went to bed

~ the next morning~

Kendell looked around and saw Logan sleeping he went out and then saw he was the the first one to wake up he went to the pool and sat there thinking

~ in 2J~

Logan woke up and saw kendell gone he went out of he room and saw everyone else up Logan goes" do you guys know were kendell is?" Everyone looked at each other when James goes" maybe we should wait to see if he comes back everyone agreed when the door opened to see kendell walking in mrs knight goes" kendell did you go?" Kendell" can we talking?" Mrs knight and kendell walked in mrs knights room and shut the door

~the talk~

Kendell pov:

Mom why were you asking were did I go? Mrs knight looked at him and goes" what to you remember?" I thin goes" everything mrs knight goes" you remember?" I go yes then starts to cry they then hugged I then go please I can't talk to them right now I got kicked off big time rush and I might want to go home If that is ok mrs knight "kendell are you sure you want to do this?" Me "I am sure but I will let you pick." Mrs knight looked at kendell and smiled then goes"


	11. Chapter 11

After the talk mrs knight and Kendell both came out. Kendell went out the door and the others look at Mrs knight then each other. (Mrs knight goes to the laptop) while she was on the laptop Logan went over by her and asked what are you doing mrs knight?"

Mrs knight looked up then looked back at the computer. Logan looked at the laptop and saw tickets on there logan then again asks " are you leaving?" Mrs knight looked up and shakes her head yes. Logan looked at the guys to see sad faces when mrs knight yells " Katie I need to talk to you!" Katie went over by her mom and saids "yes mom."

Mrs knight" Katie your brother wants to go home you have a choice to stay or go?" Katie" how long do I have until I can make my choice?" Mrs knight" about a week". James comes over and asks "who is saying with us?" Mrs knight " I haven't talked to them yet." She went back to the computer and order the tickets.

* at the pool *

Kendell and Jo were sitting by the chairs when Kendell saids "Jo we need to talk". Jo looked at him and asks " are you breaking up with me?" Kendell" no of course not i was going to say I am leaving the palms woods." Jo sat there then said "what about us?"

Kendell " we can still date if you want to." Jo " I think we should." After five minutes kendell said " I better go." Jo " how long do you have before you leave?" Kendell" a week, I will take you out tonight if you want to." Jo" I would like that." Kendell " see you around seven?" Jo "I will." Then kissed after the kiss Kendell said good bye.

( at the studio)

Kendell went in and saw Kelly and Gustavo. Kelly asks " Kendell what are you doing here?" Kendell" I am leaving." Gustavo and Kelly looked at kendell after five minutes Gustavo saids " are you sure you want to do that?" Kendell " ya I am sure." I better go bye."

Please please review :-)


	12. Chapter 12

Kendall went back to The Palm Woods, up to 2J and to his room, getting ready to pack. Mrs. Knight was packing, as well. Katie was down at the pool; as were Jo and Camille.

When Katie walked up, Jo and Camille stopped talking and looked up at her. Then, three of the guys came over, and James sat down.

"Katie are you leaving?" They inquired.

"I'm so sorry," Katie said, looking at them, "but I really should go. I was thinking that I would talk to Kendall when we get back."

They looked at her and smiled, that was a great idea.

Suddenly, the scene changes, and the room swirls out of place. He shakes his head and walks from the room.

"Thanks! See you in two days!" Mrs. Knight says, he was going to question her, but realized that she was on the phone and shook the feeling off.

TWO DAYS LATER:

Logan sees his mom and hugs her.

"Hey," say the other two, unceremoniously. She walks upstairs, and finds Mrs. Knight packing.

Kendall was also packing, he had less than an hour before he had to get out of the room that he and Logan shared.

When he came from his side of the room, he saw Logan's mom speaking with Mrs. Knight.

She came over to him and hugged him tightly. "Goodbye," she said, a hint of melancholy in her voice.

Katie came into the room five minutes later, everything was picked up.

"Ok," she announced, "that's the last of it."

The three looked at each other, knowing that the time to leave had come upon them. They bid their goodbyes to anyone around, Jo and Kendall did a goodbye kiss, Katie hugged the guys, and Kendall just waved.

The three got into the car, and soon arrived at the airport. They stayed in the terminal for about five minutes, before their flight had been called. Katie, Kendall, and Mrs. Knight looked at each other, and stepped on the first step up to the plane.

Just then, out of the blue, Kendall hears: "WAIT, KENDALL, DON'T LEAVE YET!"

review please and I would like to say a thanks to Cathoarder06


End file.
